Discord
Discord, voiced by Max Gilardi, is a giant killer monster devil who was improsoned in stone until he broke out. He was first seen by Applejack. History He first appeared arriving in Ponyville, kicking and punching buildings. Twilight Sparkle and Spike watch this in horror and Twilight claimed that they had to look for the Elements of Harmony to stop him, but so far everyone's been failing to be of help. He once wasn't looking where he was going and crushed Applebloom to death, just after she got her cutie mark. Princess Celestia tried to take him down herself, but got her head eaten off by the monster. To make things worse, he teamed up with a demon named Wolflor (who was accidently summoned by Twilight when she was trying to bring Rainbow Dash back to life) and a robot replica of Rainbow Dash called the R-Dash 5000. He and Wolflor were shown having sex and the R-Dash 5000 learned to duplicate itself, making it worse by causing a tornado with meteors falling out of the sky. He, along with Wolflor and the R-Dash 5000 clones, then made Ponyville into a complete wasteland. Thanks to the sonic rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash (who was really in a coma), she was able to reverse time making her Rainbow-Titan so she could fight Discord herself. Discord almost won the fight by ripping out Rainbow's wings, but soon lost when Rainbow got up and had Twilight summon the Holy Sword of the Titans and sliced his head off. Discord's head later fell out of the sky and landed in Fluttershy's shed. Opposites from MLP: FIM and PONY.MOV *Discord in MLP: FiM is voiced by John de Lancie, while Discord in PONY.MOV is voiced by Max Gilardi. *Discord in MLP: FiM is skinny, while Discord in PONY.MOV is huge and muscular. *Discord in MLP: FIM is the same size as the other characters, while Discord in PONY.MOV is the size of Godzilla. *Discord in MLP: FiM makes chaos that is very crazy and funny, while Discord in PONY.MOV makes chaos that is very destructive and horrifying. *Discord in MLP: FiM has yellow eyes, while Discord in PONY.MOV has black eyes. *Discord in MLP: FiM has one fang, while Discord in PONY.MOV has lots of sharp teeth. *Discord in MLP: FiM has a normal voice, while Discord in PONY.MOV has a demonic voice. *Discord in MLP: FiM is still alive, while Discord in PONY.MOV was decapitated in SWAG.MOV. *Discord in MLP: FiM has wings on his back, while Discord in PONY.MOV has wings on his neck. *Discord in MLP: FiM is all color lined, while Discord in PONY.MOV is black lined. *Discord in MLP: FiM has normal eyes, while Discord in PONY.MOV has glowing eyes. *Discord in MLP: FiM has regular ears, while Discord in PONY.MOV that's tattered ears. *Discord in MLP: FiM has a straight mane, while Discord in PONY.MOV has a spiky mane.' *In MLP: Discord never harms anyone, just trolls around, ruining people's day. In PONY.MOV, Discord is friggin NUTS. Relationship * They're both voiced by a male. * They're both the main antagonist. * They both like to cause chaos. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-pony characters Category:Fantasy creatures Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Ponies